ffrfandomcom-20200216-history
Noname219
| image = File:Noname219.png | imagewidth = | birthname = Philippe | aka = Nanaimo pouf219 | born = October 19th, 1990 Sept-Iles, QC, Canada | from = | joined = May 2007 | website = Noname219 FFR Profile RateYourMusic Facebook Youtube SoundCloud Nanaimo FFR Profile }} Noname219 is a FFR player and one of the administrators of the Flash Flash Revolution Wiki. He is currently managing the latest permissions thread.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/vbz/showthread.php?t=140821 FFR Career Started playing the game in early summer of 2007 after his brother found Flash Flash Revolution. The only rhythm games experience he had were Dance Dance Revolution and Guitar Hero (at the peak of its popularity). His first song played was Straight to Video and he managed to make a full combo. Because of Guitar Hero, he plays FFR downscroll, although he can play upscroll but at a slower speed mod. From 2007 to late 2008, he played casually, without getting involved in the forums. In December 2011, he decided to make a comeback and play FFR again spending months to get back to his former skill level. To progress even more, he participated in many tournaments in which he went from mid-D2 to mid-D5. Since then, he has hit a plateau and after the 8th Official Tournament has decided to play less actively. From 2007 to 2008, he played on the Legacy Engine with the arrows keys. In 2012, he changed his layout to ASKL and his speedmod to 1.25. In early 2012, he changed again his setup to QWOP and his speed mod progressively to 1.60. In 2013, he switched to the R^3 Engine. Notable Achievements * In July 2007, after multiple tries, he got the Starman skill token. His first playthrough of the file was an AAA. * Managed to match the current world population number with his grandtotal score.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/vbz/showthread.php?t=122005 * On April 1st, 2012, he managed to score 500,000,000 points in 24 hours to unlock Vertex BETA vrofl.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/profile/noname219/photos/356726/ On his second try of Vertex BETA vrofl, he got the 45th rank with a 944 combo. * On June 9th, 2012, he got his first FMO AAA with Kanon Medley Metal Wings.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/profile/noname219/photos/358671/ * He is the first to have AAA'd Nous. At the time, it was his best AAA.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/profile/noname219/photos/360438/ This was 20 minutes after the file was released during the 7th Official Tournament. * During the 8th Official Tournament he AAA'd Undiscovered Colors, his first 70+ AAA. Some of his best scores include : * BF on BB Evolution * 3 goods clean on SOLROS * SDG on Twister and Ketsarku Mozgalom * 6-0-1-0 on Frictional Nevada * 23 goods clean on Blue Rose * 19-0-0-3 on Across Rooftops * 33-0-0-11 on grind2 Tournaments Events * Won 5,000 credits in the Super Bowl 50 Con. Forum Awards * 2nd place for Best Thread in 2013 * 1st place for Next Mod in 2014 Forum Activity 's avatar for Christmas 2013, made by Noname219.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/vbz/showthread.php?p=4036606#post4036606]] Was at some point in 2012 in a rivalry against FrozenAngel91. He was responsible for the 8th Official FFR Tournament prediction thread which drawed 79 participants with a pot size of 1,110,000 credits.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/vbz/showthread.php?t=128616 In 2013, he has tried to contact many artists to get permissions to use their music in FFR. He talked with Misteur Valaire, Gorguts, Vektor, Igorrr, Symphony X and Opeth with unsuccessful results. On the other hand, Be'lakor and OVERWERK gave blanket permission. On January 1st, 2013, he started to research missing/outdated information concerning the FFR Song List. The project has partly evolved into the revival of the FFR wiki.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/vbz/showthread.php?t=128295 He also manage the FFR Wiki thread on the forums and currently about a good portion of the FFR wiki. He has started in December 2013 a long-time project to review one album every day for a year.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/vbz/showthread.php?t=133207 The thread ranked 2nd for the Best Thread category in the FFR Forum Awards 2013. He also participated in the FFR Token Image Contest. Five of his entries were nominated to the finals, but none win. Pictured left is one of his many losing designs. In October 2014, he took part of the FFR Halloween Banner Contest. Web presence Used to play Line Rider actively and was considered one of the most skilled player of the francophone community. In 2007, he was promoted as moderator of Linerider.fr, then, subsequently administrator. His most watched video has over 150,000 views.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=li8PtVksWkg Known on RateYourMusic for his lists.https://rateyourmusic.com/list/noname219 Personal life He is the older brother of Crazyjayde. References Category:FFR Wiki Staff Category:FFR user Category:Quebec